Hattington Station
Hattington Station is the main transportation hub for the Hatventures Minecraft Server. It's the central location for travel to and from all of the server's worlds, each of the major Hub Cities and Kingdom Capitals, and many of the player-run towns. The Trains The Hattington Station trains run to the Hub Cities and Kingdom Capitals. These trains are located in the main room of the station, with three upstairs, and two on the ground floor. To access the top-floor trains, look for the staircases in the far rear corners of the station. * To Geoffville - Ground floor (gray train) * To the Spiral Spawn - Ground floor (white wool and wooden train) * To Hajaramli - Upstairs (sandstone train) * To Longwei - Upstairs (red and black wool train) * To Hatgard - Upstairs, (wooden train) To travel by train, simply enter an open car and you will be automatically charged 2 quid. You will then travel to your destination. Trains to the kingdoms capitals will transport you to a midpoint on your journey. To proceed, simply walk forward through the train cars until you arrive at your destination. The Subway The Hattington Subway connects to the museum worlds, the Creative Planet, and select player-run towns. To access the subways, locate the stairs in the southeast corner of the station (if you are entering the station from Hattington, this will be to your right). Proceed down the stairs and through one of the turnstiles. Main Floor Subway Trains The trains on the main floor of the subway run to the Hatventures museum worlds and the creative planet. To travel to a destination, simply board the corresponding train. * Original World (Netherbrick striped train) * Temp 1 (Lapis lazuli striped train) * Temp 3 (Obsidian striped train) * Temp 4 (Gold striped train) * Hatventures in Skyblock (Diamond striped train) * Hatventures in Skylands (Bedrock striped train) * Creative planet (Red wool rocket) Town Subway Trains Many user-created towns have purchased their own subway to make travel easy between themselves and Hattington. To access these trains, locate the elevator on the north side of the main subway level. Each floor of the subway is clearly marked with signs. To travel to a destination, first locate the name of your desired town on the signs, and note which floor it is on. Next, right click the sign to the left of the elevator until it matches your chosen floor number. The first line shows you which floor you're currently on, the second line shows you the floor you will be transported to upon entering the elevator. Note: If the sign doesn't register your right click, just keep clicking until it does. Floors Floor 1 * Original World * Temp 1 * Temp 3 * Temp 4 * Hatventures in Skyblock * Hatventures in Skylands * Creative Planet Floor 2 * Nuova * Monstropilous * Piggleton * New Mon Calamari * Tactical Gravel * Moosewick Floor 3 * Skerry of Einar * Beacon Isle * Outset Island * Sanitown * Vattenheim * Aeternus * Mystic Isle Floor 4 * Endstation * Pirate Isle * Skyloft * A mess * Little Pleikburgh * H Science * Sorrow's End Floor 5 * Bastion * Almondville * Alicante * SG Atlantis * Hatursus * Erebor Category:Hat Films Wiki port